1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of displaying a photographing mode based on lens characteristics, a computer-readable storage medium recording the method and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In digital photographing apparatuses taking static images or moving images, a variety of scene modes are installed in which settings that are appropriate for photographing a subject are determined. Examples of the scene modes are a self-portrait mode, a landscape mode, a close-up mode, a sports mode, a commemorative photo mode, a candle mode, or the like. These scene modes have predetermined setup values used for controlling resolution of images such as a shutter speed, an aperture effect, a handshake prevention effect, color reproduction features, etc. A user discretionally selects a scene from various scenes according to a photographing condition and may be able to capture images of the selected scene based on optimal settings for the scene.